


Jungle Fuckin’

by LooseYourFeet1421



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroating, Flashbacks, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, rimjob, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseYourFeet1421/pseuds/LooseYourFeet1421
Summary: Shameless stories of the hottest Survivor men through the ages getting it on. PLEASE request pairs you would like to see as I am sort of lost as to where I should start.
Relationships: Eddie Fox/Malcolm Freberg/Reynold Toepfer, Malcolm/Pete
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I am taking requests to write smut for the Survivor men from the following seasons:

Survivor 1: Borneo

Survivor 3: Africa

Survivor 13: Cook Islands

Survivor 14: Fiji

Survivor 15: Fans Vs Favorites Micronesia

Survivor 18: Tocantins

Survivor 20: Heroes Vs Villains

Survivor 21: Nicaragua

Survivor 22: Redemption Island Nicaragua

Survivor 23: Redemption Island South Pacific

Survivor 24: One World

Survivor 25: Philippines 

Survivor 26: Fans Vs Favorites Caramoan


	2. Caramoan Cocks

It was pitch black that night, and the wind wasn’t helping Malcolm sleep much. He got up and trudged through the mud of camp to go take a piss out in the jungle.

As he made his way through the vines, he ran into Eddie and Reynold, sitting under the trees, trying to shelter from the wind.

“Hey, guys-“ he apprehensively greeted.

A voice said back, “hey.” He guessed it was Eddie.

They stood in silence for a while.

“This is your second time, man, let me ask you something”

Okay that was definitely Reynold.

“Shoot.”

“Dude, how do you deal with all the horniness?! like there’s no one here -“

“Easy. You just find one of us to fuck.”

Eddie chimed in, “Who, though? You want us to stick it in Sherri? Dawn?! Come on, dude.”

Hmm. That was telling. He didn’t mention Andrea or Brenda, despite being.... close with Andrea.

“Well, I just fucked with Pete mostly my season.”

Dead silence.

“Like.... normal fucking around, or.....?”

“Depends on what you call normal.”

Reynold spoke up, “I don’t know man, I feel like any fucking is normal. It’s like, the most natural instinctive part of us there is, right?”

Got ‘em. “Right.”

In the dark, he couldn’t see very well, but he could definitely hear a zipper being undone.

“Tell us about it.” Eddie moaned out.

Malcolm thought back to the past few months, and that gorgeous jet-black hair, that face goddddd. He was already rock hard.

“His abs were fucking godly. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen them contracting, whole body in action, while you’re buried balls-deep in Pete’s ass.”

“Fuck, that’s gay!” Reynold breathlessly added.

What strange worldviews Reynold held. Some would call HIM gay, considering Eddie was jerking him off at the moment.

“But the best part, god, the best part, was his mouth. He used to suck my dick better than anyone ever has. He used to make me come in less than a minute, just off his mouth. And then he’d let it dribble down his chin while he rough necked me.”

Hands reached out and unbuttoned Malcolm’s shorts. He didn’t even care who it was.

“It always started out slow. He’d jerk me for a bit, sometimes both of us jerked each other, but we always ended up with my tongue down his throat.”

A spit-slick hand wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck uhhhh-“

Reynold growled, “Eddie, bring him to me”.

Eddie gently tugged Malcolm by the dick, over towards Reynold. Malcolm gasped as the sloppy wet mouth slid up his shaft; hot and humid like the tropics they’d been living in so painfully for the past month. Malcolm bucked his hips up and yelped as Reynold gagged, feeling the slit of Malcolm’s dick rub against the very back of his throat.

Eddie moved around to rub Malcolm’s back; dropping his chin on the nook where Malcolm’s shoulder met his neck. His hands slid further down to paw at the firmness of that ass, signaling Malcolm to turn in and kiss the bearded bastard. Malcolm reaches his around to the back of Eddie’s neck and grasped him tight, tonguing his throat and moaning like a slut as the sound of Reynold’s whimpery chokes filled the thick jungle air.

Eddie wove one hand into Reynold’s hair and shoved him all the way down Malcolm’s length. Malcolm pulled out of the kiss to gasp,

“Stop! Get off, I don’t want to cum!”

Reynold slurped his way off the dick; his lips were shimmering and swollen with lust and spit slick along his chin.

Reynold spat out, in a husky fucked-out voice, “Condoms? Lube?”

“Oh, I don’t bottom” Malcolm replied.

“I do” Eddie smirked.

Malcolm salivated. “We have some olive oil at camp. I’ll go get it.”

Eddie asked, “What about condoms?”

“I’m horny enough to risk it, if you’re comfortable with that too.”

Eddie looked like he may as well have won the lottery. “I don’t mind.”

“Spectacular.” and with that, Malcolm tore off running through the trees to get the oil.

It was an utter miracle he didn’t have a fall into the roots hiding in the midnight darkness. Somehow, he managed to make it back to camp.

He very quietly slid open the lid of the food basket, and kept one eye on the sleeping bodies in the tribe shelter while he gingerly pulled out the bottle of olive oil.

And with that, he tip toed away; back into the jungle, and made his way back to the pair of sexy men he couldn’t wait to fuck.

The closer he got to the pocket of trees they occupied, the more he could hear the primal sounds of sex. He rounded the corner to see Eddie choking on Reynold’s cock, while Reynold occasionally pulled out and slapped his thick cock across Eddie’s face. They hadn’t noticed Malcolm’s arrival.

Malcolm knelt down to the dirt, a devilish smile on his face. The sounds of Eddie’s slurping and Reynold’s sensual moans goaded him on. He breathed out a wave of hot air, right against the tight hole in front of him. Eddie let out a gasp and shuddered. Malcolm licked his lips with anticipation, then slid his tongue up the crack between those two tight globes of ass. Reynold let out a grunt as Eddie moaned around his cock. Malcolm tongued at the hole, slicking it with his spit. He ate Eddie’s ass like a feral savage. The air was heavy with the sounds of their sex.

Eventually, Malcolm stood back up and smacked Eddie’s ass red. He tipped over the bottle of olive oil and let it dribble down onto his dick. Reynold reached over and jerked him off, spreading the oil evenly around the shaft.

“You’re in for a great time, Eddie. Look at the size of this thing.”

Eddie could let out nothing but a throaty moan.

Malcolm moved forward to take his position, and gripped Eddie’s hips. He pressed the head of his cock up against Eddie’s hole, then slid into the tight passageway.

“Fuuuuuuuckkkk” Malcolm grunted.

Eddie, stuffed with cock in both ends, arched his back and yelped, begging for more.

Reynold chuckled darkly, “Such a fucking slut.”

He looked over at Malcolm, whose sweat was flying off him with each hard thrust.

“Room for one more?”

Malcolm smiled deviously. “Always.”

So Reynold pulled off Eddie’s mouth with a sloppy wet pop. He made his way over to the olive oil and slicked himself up.

Malcolm used his grip on Eddie to flip themselves over, him now laying on the ground, while Eddie rode him and Reynold approached standing from the back.

With the two of them thrusting in Eddie at the same time, the jungle was vibrant with the sounds of wilderness and sweaty sex.

So much so, that none of the men heard anything but their own ecstasy until they heard a gasp of discovery.

In a panic, they all turned to see who had found them out.

They all yelled, almost in unison....

“Erik?!?!”

Picture: <https://imgur.com/KeeJNwm>


End file.
